Honor Bound
by Duarg the Royal Guard
Summary: See through the eyes of a Sangheili General with minimal knowledge of the human culture as a journey untold, because otherwise I wouldn't be making this, begins. Rated M For Language violence and minor suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke, sputtering and coughing, my mandibles covered in spit and sea water.

I couldn't see, nothing but blurry white and a mix of colors, clouding my vision. I turned myself on my stomach and tried to stand up, only to scream in agony, or I wanted to, but my body would not obey and instead, a dry croaking sound as my mandibles stretched in an aching, nearly silent scream.

I fell back on my face, it sank like a rock in the sand. A position unfitting for a Sangheili of my stature.

I rose my head from the ground, wiping sand and eye 'goop' for lack of a better term out of my face, restoring my sight. I forced myself onto my back with my left arm, rolling over and assessing the damage to my leg, my right leg was mangled, torn at the thigh flesh, allowing purple fluids to leak from the wounds, and the source of more blood was a large piece of shrapnel, jutting from my calve, I panted, seeing the discolored blood around my legs, and someone or something had torn my thigh armor from it's place and a good chunk of, thankfully thin flesh layers away.

I tried to remember what happened, I drew a blank, all I knew recently was that I, General Shalck had been sent aboard a Covenant cruiser to..to...well, I had been sent with over a thousand soldiers, not including the artillery, Hunters, which we had been given 50 of. Was I the only survivor? No. There must be others, maybe nearby! I began to yell 'hello' however, what came out was a squeaky dry croak that sounded like it should be coming from a dying Unggoy. I suddenly became overwhelmed with a great thirst my body had prolonged upon my awakening, grabbing my canteen, I held it above my outstretched mandibles, squeezing the bottle lightly and allowing droplets to pour into my throat, life giving water, it gave me the energy needed to shout out for nearby survivors. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?" I heard my voice echo, and return to me. No reply. I turned back onto my stomach, spreading more sand across my golden orange armor and let my right lie limp as I used my left leg to stand, it was then I noticed a wound to my shoulder. A _bullet_ wound? "What is this?" I spoke aloud, to myself, unless someone was listening from behind solid air.

I looked around, scanning my surroundings for the first time, there was blood, mostly covenant soldier blood, purple, blue, neon orange...nothing but white sandy beaches spread out for miles, ahead of me were sand dunes, and the imprint of my face from earlier, I heard nothing but the sounds of the waves lapping against the shore, I looked into the sky, a blue sky, with a bright as shit sun.

I noticed smoke coming from behind the sand dunes, a little far off to my north east. I set off, going to investigate the smoke.

After finishing the short climb I saw the tail end of our cruiser, or what was left of it, looks like it plowed straight through the start of a lush jungle with green trees that had blue-ish yellow bark.

I began in the smoke's direction, heading towards the tail of the ship, compared to me, it was humongous, I stumbled over an unseen log, tumbling down a hill, in complete agony, my leg wounds bleeding furiously, as I came to a halt, I began a long pained scream, sending my cries into the forest, the shrapnel piece was most of the way through, as such, I clutched it by one end, the furthest out, and yanked as hard as I could, screaming in pain and bringing my mandibles together, clutching them against each other tightly in pain. I panted, releasing my mandibles into four separate pieces again. " _HSAAUUGHK! WHO DARES TO BE BOLD ENOUGH TO SPILL A WARRIOR'S ESSENCE, OUTSIDE OF THE FIELD OF BATTLE?_!" I screamed to myself.

I stood up again, painfully trudging along, refusing a dishonorable death outside the field of battle.

I followed the smell of smoke, eventually reaching the front end of the warship, finding bodies, charred and otherwise mutilated alongside the wreckage. Many fallen brothers lied broken and destroyed in the crash, the wreckage was still flaming, but _what_ had shot us down? And in slip space! At this moment, I heard a sound, coming from behind me, spinning around on my heel, throwing off my own balance with the sudden movements, I saw a human, male, pointing his weapon at me. _Had they colonized here? Was their military stationed on this planet? What the hell?_ I began to think, breathing heavily, and ragged, I simply stared at the human, he bore the mark of the USNC, as such, he would have some sort of 'ee' in his name, surely. He spoke up. "D-do you speak English?" He was slowly making almost tip-toeing steps towards me. "Do you expect me to say 'wort wort'?" I was angry, and had no time for small talk.

It wasn't long after what the humans called the, 'Reach incident' So there were absolute zero good terms between the UNSC and the Covenant forces. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you right now..." I'll admit, I was stumped. "You would kill a wounded warrior, without first matching him in battle? Do you respect your species at all?" I growled. "Well, something shot you down, or does your hinged face get in the way when you fly?" The human spat. I surveyed his uniform. "Custer? Do your ties belong in that line?" He was baffled. "What? I don't...no?" Custer said, confused. "Do you not uphold your line's beliefs as a...whatever your species specializes in?" I cocked my head to the side, asking the question.

He shook his head. "Just shut up..and uh...um..." He reached for something on his shoulder, speaking into it. "Uh, Sergeant, I found a Dino out here, what do you want me to do with him?" He said into the radio, shakily. Soon, another voice rang out from the radio, gruff and grizzled, it reminded me of a dying animal. Perhaps a chicken, I read about those. "Bring him around to the . Where's Corporal Tyler?" "Answering nature's call, sarge." "Then go find the Corporal and bring him back, what's he look like? One of them shark ones?" The man spoke, I growled, bringing my lower mandibles together to become one, as a human jaw would, preparing to speak soon. "He's got uh...golden orange armor and like, glowing stripes on his armor, and a huge horn coming from it on his head, he looks really silly..." "By God, son you've caught yourself a general, you've earned that promotion to Private, First Jackass, now double time back around here and find the Corporal!" At this moment, another voice rang out across the radio, soft and light, it reminded me of an Emu, another interesting Earth bird that looked like it belonged on a different planet. Oh, and it was female.

"Right here, sarge, just catching up with Tyler, at the wreckage by the beaches we came to search." She said. "Fan-fucking-tastic now hurry up, sweep the area and bring the Hinge-head back here, pronto!"

Custer spoke into his radio "But I thought you said-" But was shortly interrupted by the sergeant "I know what I said, now do what I'm _saying_ instead!" He yelled. "Yes, sergeant..."

Tyler leaped over some large logs, landing near Custer, she also wore a helmet, slightly more petite than Custer, and was promptly wearing a name-tag that said 'Tyler'.

They searched around the wreckage, finding a single Unggoy, and two more Sangheili, mostly scrapes and bruises, aside from a broken arm on one and a mostly okay Kig-Yar, sniper, although he did have an energy bracer.

The two UNSC troops began to escort us back, had we been under any circumstances, we would've already killed them, but these were special, we were deep in enemy territory, as far as we knew, on an uncharted planet, with no support or way of contacting the Prophets, and I was really hungry. Tyler seemed more capable than Custer, like on mature adult animations, if that's what you call them, how the female is extremely smart and the male is dumb as a sack of Unggoy feces, but they continue to mate in their own bond, even though they never take and beat the children for being horribly out of line, or the master swordsman never puts them in their keeps. But I digress.

The UNSC soldiers brought us to their, surprisingly small F.O.B. And took us into a large holding cell where I promptly began to black out. I collapsed on one of the three cots and shut my eyes, unable to truly process what was happening, momentarily. Everything began to turn black as I drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Slowly but surely

_**It must be noted that any character(s) with similar names of which mirror copyrighted and or living or dead person(s) is completely unintentional and purely meant for entertainment purposes.**_

I awoke, my eyes watery and my leg hurting like hell. Groaning I looked over to my side, rolling slightly only to find myself, or rather my face having an interesting conversation with the floor.

With a loud _THUD_ I hit the floor and tumbled over, yelling in agony as my leg wounds began to leak purple blood and my vision blurring, I took several heavy breathes straightening my body out on the floor. And blinking away painful tears. In my vision Two Sangheili, one with Minor blue armor and another with Maroon Major armor.

They peered over me, barely wounded they discussed quietly what to do as the Kig-Yar bent down over me and began to grab my hand, picking it up and putting a single finger around my wrist before dropping my hand and communicating to the other two. My hearing was very sloshy, like I was underwater.

The Unggoy peered down at me, then tapped my face, picking up a mandible and toying with it. I grunted, smacking his hand away before sitting up, breathing heavily and still unable to hear. He squealed loudly and took cover behind the other two Sangheili. Who tried to communicate with me. I made out a few words, one being "Out" the other being "Face" and another being "Leg"

The Major grabbed one side of my head before bringing his hand across my face, peeling sand away from it along with sea water and several other mysterious liquids mixed with sand. He then retreated to the Minor, I grabbed the edge of the bed, raising myself to standing height as I let out a gaping yawn, seeing my mandibles stretch before my eyes. My ears popped and I could hear fairly well again.

"Sir, can you hear us?" The Minor said. The Major shook his head, crossing his arms. "This is hopeless. It's obvious he can't." I placed my hand over my eyes, grunting. "Yes, I can hear you. Now for the love of the Prophets _shut up._ My head is killing me..." I closed my eyes, rubbing my head. And groaning in pain. Listening to the Unggoy speak for a moment in his absolutely horrible shrilly voice. "Maybe leader is hungry. Leader, if hungry, eat Jackal!" Somehow I felt I heard this before.

The Kig-Yar did not take too kindly and grunted, looking down at the Unggoy, speaking under his breath before aloud. "Quiet your unworthy tongue, slime." The Unggoy proceeded to what I presumed, was stick his tongue out, however it was hard to tell with his tiny Methane mask.

The Major spoke up, I took note of his voice this time, gravelly, but at the same time higher than my own but lower than the Minor's voice. I'd heard about singing humans the lower tones were...Soprano I think. He would be a Soprano, deep but high. Or was a high voice a Bass? Bah.

Anyways, he had a slightly high voice. "Silence. The General is just injured and tired."

Then the Minor spoke, with an average voice. "And do try to contain yourself Kig-Yar."

Then I spoke. "Quiet, all of you. Now...tell me your names."

Then Custer spoke. "I'm confused, do you want them to be quiet or tell you their names?" He said from the opening of the door view port, we had been placed in a, what I assumed to be, Titanium holding cell with a door that held a clear titanium view port sand intercom. The Major approached the window and banged his fist on the "Window" made of titanium. "You filthy mongrel! We shall have your heads for your deeds!" Custer took several steps back, clutching his Assault Rifle.

The Sergeant then showed himself, I assumed it was the sergeant, he had sergeant indicators on his shoulders. He was what the humans called. "Pasty" He was incredibly light skinned, however taller than the Custer, he bore no helmet, instead he had a cap, and a name-tag that read. "Sgt. Wiggins."

"Sergeant Wiggins, sir." The Sergeant had brown eyes and red hair. As opposed to Custer's Freckled skin, green eyes and brown hair and the Corporal's Blonde hair and blue eyes. "What is it, Custer?" The chicken man rang out. "I believe that the prisoners are getting...restless." Custer squeaked. "Custer I want you to know if they escape you have to stand perfectly still while I push you in front of me."

Custer didn't respond as Wiggins chuckled.

I shifted my glance back to the less stupid soldiers. "Now, what are your names?"

The Major spoke first, marching away from the view port "Sir, I am Sangheili Major, Hal'Tarumdee Eager to serve under you, General..." The inflection at the end of his words implied a question. So I answered. "General Shalck Quandumee. But you may refer to me as simply Sir, General or Shalck if you so wish."

The Major nodded, stepping back as the Minor stepped forwards. "General, I am Yanguantee." With that, he finished. "I'll call you Yang." I said.

The Unggoy stepped up, much to the Jackal's discontent. "Leader, I am Unggoy Major.-" Let it be noted I don't care if he's a major, but he said it anyways.- "Santuan. If you wanna call me San go ahead! My friends call me Tuan!" The little gas sucker stepped back as the Jackal stepped up. Speaking in his native language, however, we all understood, but not the humans. ( _Translated for your convenience_ )

"General Shalck, I am Kig-Yar sniper Randuum. However, as I may snipe, I pride myself in being a master of both the energy bracer, sniper rifle and Plasma Pistol specializations." I really didn't care too much. "Right, now that we've all been introduced, does anyone know how the Cruiser was shot down?"

They all showed they didn't know in numerous loud ways.

"Alright..." I turned my head, looking at Custer. "You, human. I need treatment for this...embarrassing leg injury." Custer groaned, walking out of sight to go find the Sergeant.

The Hal and Yang had been talking quietly for a while. I could only make out a few words from the prison cot. 'Fall of Reach' 'Leading' and 'Ground troops' were what I recognized. I spoke up. "What're you two talking about over there? They both shot up. "Excuse us general...we're discussing private matters." Said the Major. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing with a fellow Sangheili." I said, slightly curious as to what was going on. However, before they could speak, the marines returned, Custer, the Sergeant, and a medic had shown up, Custer and Wiggins pointing guns at the rest of them as I was shackled and brought with the medical officer. Rising from my cot, the Medic realized just how tall the Sangheili were and was clearly frightened by my and the others' appearances. He began to walk me down some hallways, lined with dull gray walls and dusty white floor tiles. It appeared the F.O.B. Wasn't very recent, or well up kept. He brought me to a room marked "Triage Center" and brought me to a nearby cot. Wiggins and a few other higher ranked marines began talking, clearly about me as the medical personnel rushed over and began looking over my wounds. I had been shackled to the cot.

Not a good sign in my book.

However, being _shackled_ I didn't really have much choice on the matter. The medical personnel didn't know where to begin, talking quickly and quietly in low voices they began removing my armor piece by piece to try and find more wounds. Placing me under anesthetics and going to work, I didn't feel anything. However, I did see everything they did, they sprayed disinfectants on me, they sowed my thigh wound up, removed the bullet in my shoulder and patted every part of me down. _Everything_.

After their inspection, they began placing armor back on me, and when they finally reached my missing thigh piece they were stumped. When Wiggins interjected. "Use the pile of Dino armor we're using for bed pans, it should fit him." I didn't know what a bed pan was, I assumed it was just a pan for beds. They placed a piece of purple-ish maroon over my thigh, Zealot armor. They unshackled me and returned me to the cell, where I fell asleep almost immediately, still under the effects of the anesthetics.

Hours later, I awoke, hearing Wiggins and Custer speaking, unintentionally, into the intercom. The others were asleep, but I had woken up. "What're we gonna do sarge?" Spoke Custer "Custer, I don't know, if this attack's as big as they say, we're gonna have to evacuate." Wiggins said. "Sarge, it's not right, why doesn't the UNSC send forces?" "They're GOING to, but the attack's gonna be, well, they don't know when, but soon."

"I don't believe this."

"Neither do I, Private, but for God's sake, get over it."

Custer didn't. He stormed off. I tried to fall back asleep, but I was awake all night, deafened by the sound of the other Covenant soldier's snores and thinking about that vague conversation.


	3. Too long

_**Been a while, eh? Well fear not! I'm not dead...yet. Am I? Well, I don't think so, so let's get down to it! I'm sorry for being away so long, I became a lazy turd and from here on out I am going to try to make it so that every Monday is a new chapter for 'Honor Bound'. Please remember to leave reviews if you have criticism or any helpful advice for a newbie fanfiction maker like me. And this chapter, I promise some action!**_

I didn't wake up, I hadn't fallen asleep since the conversation between the chicken man and Private Boston Creme. Eventually, I dozed off, only coming to a sharp sensation in my stomach did I shoot up, barely having slept. The pain in my stomach was one pesky Unggoy. I growled, Santuan adjusted his position, scratching the side of his face.

I pushed him off me and off the bed, he let out a little shriek, tumbling to the ground. I surveyed the others, they were awake but not doing anything very interesting, Hal was leaning against the wall of the cell, watching the view port, looking disgruntled. Yang was somewhere off to the left of him, and Randuum was asleep. Santuan was trying to stand back up. My wounds were still sore, but I definitely felt better, I took a stand, looking over to the view port, hearing boots stomping on the floor and the sound of metal clacking, running past the port was about 12 marines, all shouting orders and stopping by the viewport.

Aiming their guns at some unseen threat. There was a large clatter and what sounded like a controlled explosion, light funneled the hallway and the marines opened fire, hailing hot leaden death upon whatever unlucky target happened to be standing there, thuds were heard, and projectiles unrecognized elsewhere had been launched back at the marines, whizzing by the view port, and one smacking straight into a marine's chest, ripping through his body, he didn't make a sound before he collapsed forwards and the marines slowly retreated, while this was going on, Santuan had grabbed my leg, huddling against it in fear, I didn't care for the moment being, as whatever was approaching was approaching fast. The marines had retreated out of sight and the gunfire had ceased. What came into view was large creatures no taller than myself, covered in scales of types, reptilian eyes and some 'primitive' looking armor was donned upon them, they seemed to be a variety of colors ranging from the amazing green to the outstanding brown. One of them noticed us.

Nobody moved, Yang and Hal leaned forwards, Randuum had just awoken and Santuan had been cowering behind my leg the whole time. The creature pointed to the door and a projectile pierced the door, slamming into the wall behind me and they opened the door, entering with guns drawn, I remembered my energy sword, I grasped the hilt tightly, it was on my right side thigh. They paraded us out and one of them spoke, English, surprisingly enough. "Take these specimens for research at foundry Gamma."

Two of them started to bring us to the large hole in the wall, Santuan started crying, which annoyed the creatures. A different one spoke. "Shut that thing up!" Santuan ran fast at them, causing several of them to give chase, all of them had turned to look at Santuan. I seized the opportunity, drawing my Energy sword I dashed at one of them, slicing into his neck and continuing to the next, my blade lunged at his chest, but then halted, the same one had brought his...own blade? To stop mine? With a parry he threw my blade to the side and kicked me in the mid-section, sending me back and giving a taunting stance. I took my own battle stance, the others had parted to give enough space for a duel. I examined his blade, no prongs, but a curved sabre style of strange orange luminescent energy and an aura around it that glowed the color red and bedazzled me. I unbedazzled myself, looking backwards at the other 4, they were all inching towards the human's weapons.

Then the creature struck, thrusting it's blade toward me, I tossed it to the left with my blade and started a slash to the right, grasping his arm under my left arm, locking it in place and pulling him forwards, he came with his arm, not resisting instead giving me a well-placed blow in the mid-section and twisting around to my back and ripping his arm free whilst grabbing my own arm and placing it in a lock, he was too quick and I didn't have more than a second at most to react, without thinking I grabbed his hand with my own and leaped backwards into him, with a hiss he was struck by my weight and stunned, I rolled off him, quickly getting to my feet and going in for a final strike that would be his death, but nothing was there, my blade struck the ground and rebounded off, striking metal into the air, I spun around, breathing heavily, he was there with a wolfish smile, he slashed at me, I leaned back, narrowly avoiding the weapon, I thrust my weapon back at him and he easily side-stepped, I brought a downwards cut upon him, he caught my blade in the two prongs, my blade glanced off as he angled it appropriately and I threw a kick at him, surprising him I landed a deadly kick against his left leg, knocking it out from under him, he used the wall to stop himself from falling completely and then I swung, cleaving his arm in twain, he screeched in pain and howled, rolling backwards, green blood seeped from the socket and his arm twitched on the ground and he slipped back into the crowd, whimpering in pain, that was when I heard guns cocking and I ducked down, laying flat, isn't it just great when your men follow your plan without them even hearing about it? They fired over me directly into the crowd of lizard-men, green blood covered the walls and floor, the crowd shrank and lowered, they were dead.

As I stood up, Santuan ran over to me, holding a human pistol and leapt into my stomach, I grunted, catching him quickly. "Leader is amazing! Ooh! Leader should teach Santuan how to use a sword! Santuan is great student!" I dropped him on the ground and turned to examine the creatures...


End file.
